


The Selkie and the Bear

by Etienne Telling (tellingetienne)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bears, Body Hair, Cock Piercing, Hook-Up, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Selkies, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingetienne/pseuds/Etienne%20Telling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus is a selkie who rejects traditional notions of magic and selkiedom. Why settle for fish when there are hamburgers and milkshakes in the world? And who really needs tradition and heterosexuality when there are apps that facilitate anonymous gay sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Selkie and the Bear

(mirrors <http://s2b2.livejournal.com/291785.html>)

Let me tell you, it is godsdamn boring being a seal. Oh, all right, technically I'm not a seal, I'm a selkie. But really, once you're in the water, there isn't a big difference between selkies and seals.

We don't have movies, there aren't any milkshakes, it's hard to use a computer when you live in and around the water. It goes without saying that we don't have anything like Grindr or Manhunt. It's full of fish. And seaweed. And males fighting each other for harems. And honestly, I'm not remotely interested in fighting to fuck anyone, even if I wasn't as queer as a three dollar bill. Also, seaweed makes for shit decoration. And I _hate_ fish.

Yeah, you heard me. I'm a selkie, and I hate fish. Give me a big greasy hamburger and waffle fries smothered in cheese any day of the week. And if you really want to make me happy, a extremely thick milkshake that you have to eat off a spoon — preferably chocolate, but I've developed a fondness for the banana smoothies sold from a little stand on the beach.

Even though that fondness stems from tasting the smoothie on the lips of the guy who works there in the mornings. He'd take one to go after every shift and we'd share it, trading sips, kissing and licking tastes from each others' mouths. We didn't bother exchanging names, only small talk. More often than not, this was a prelude to slipping into the alley for a handjob or a quick frot up against the wall. Sometimes he'd go down on me – his mouth still cold – and suck me until I came over his tongue. I always dragged him up for another taste, salty and slightly bitter now, but I thought it was perfect.

Sometimes we'd part ways without another word, but when I had money, I could always coax him into getting a hamburger or to catch a movie. Which would lead to another quickie in the bathroom of the theater before he went off to wherever it was he lived, and I went back to the sea.

It was one of the many reasons I spent a lot of time out of the water, much to the eternal displeasure of my family. I was good at not getting caught up in the lectures, but every now and then I was trapped by my father or a well-meaning aunt. They went on and on about selkies being a dying breed, losing ground to one thing or another. About how I needed to think about taking mates and having babies for the good of our people.

"At the very least, Seamus, couldn't you be more interested in our magic?" my father lamented.

I couldn't say I cared one way or another. Who needs tradition, magic, and heterosexuality when there are tiny computers that can fit in a pocket, and these computers help you hook up with hot guys for sex?

Wait, that's a lie. Magic is the only reason I don't crawl out of the sea naked and have to steal clothing to not get arrested. There are perks to magic, and I knew more about it than my father thought, but I still wasn't interested selkie family/tradition preservation. To avoid another lecture, I slipped away to the shore for a few hours of sex and food that wasn't fish.

I found my favorite nook to crawl up on dry land and shift, laying naked in the sun. Idly, I ran my hands down my chest, enjoying the sensation of skin, fingers, and opposable thumbs. Human-me is lightly covered in springy brown hair and freckles. I'm pretty damn cute, if I don't say so myself. I'm short and compact, a nice round ass, and a little belly going, but I think that just adds to the whole image.

I let my legs fall open as I reached and cupped my cock in my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as I pondered where I wanted to find my catch for the evening.

It was too late in the day to find my smoothie hookup; he never worked past the heat of the afternoon. I didn't want to mess with the clubs, since they were too loud and bright, and alcohol did strange things to my magic. I currently was without a phone, so Grindr wasn't an option, which left either the public bathrooms or the bathhouse.

I didn't mind hooking up with strangers in the bathrooms on the beachfront. It was seedy and rough, and every now and then it was the right kind of thrill. My cock twitched in my hand as I thought of the last time I'd been there, kneeling on rough concrete with a dick halfway down my throat and hands fisted tight in my hair. My eyes closed as I replayed the memory, my body responding, growing hard against my slow pulling strokes.

But I didn't want to come on the beach. Or more accurately, I didn't want to come alone. So I drew my hand away and pushed up to my feet. I dug out the stash of clothing I tucked in the bushes; there was a small tote where I kept everything hidden, and it was quick work to disarm the spells and open the lid. I picked up my wallet, checking to see that my fake ID was still safely in place. I'd had to call in some favors with other fae for that and was always worried the spells on my stash wouldn't keep it safe.

Two twenties nestled in with the ID. I grinned: enough money for the bathhouse fee and then some.

I tugged out the first clothing I laid hands on, since I was only going to be taking them off. Properly dressed, I picked up my skin and frowned at it for a moment, willing it to shift into a more suitable shape. Then finally pulling it back over my head as a hoodie that looked like a twee little seal costume. It was a neat little trick I'd picked up from one of my cousins.

While technically we aren't suppose to wear our skins, I'd learned it was easier to carry mine at all times. What's the point of having magic if you can't use it to your advantage? Besides, there's nothing quite as terrifying as having to worry about your seal skin being thrown away, or worse, sold to some kind of freaky curiosity shop.

The bathhouse was a few blocks away from the shore, easy enough to walk. No one paid any attention to me until I got there and flashed my ID. I checked my clothing, with only a pang of discomfort as my hoodie was locked away. I swallowed that down and stepped deeper into the space.

I bypassed the big hot tub where several men rested and made my way into the showers. I smelt, at least to my nose, of saltwater and fish. I scrubbed at my skin with the citrus wash from the big dispensers on the wall and surveyed the room. There was a bear of a man washing off: black-haired with a gingery undertone, pierced, and fucking stacked. He looked he could give me the kind of rough trade I was craving.

I caught his gaze and licked my lips. What had been scrubbing for the sake of being clean turned into a show. I wrapped a soap-slick hand around my cock and coaxed myself to full hardness, my eyes still on the bear. His mouth curled up into an appreciative smile and he nodded.

"Well, go on," he told me, his voice deep and rumbling. "Show me what you're offering."

It was quick work to rinse my hand and slick my fingers from the other wall dispenser, the one with a big label proclaiming its contents "LUBE NOT SOAP." If the bear wanted to see what I was offering, I was going to show him in explicit detail.

Bracing myself against the tile wall, I spread my legs and thrust my ass out, pressing a finger into myself. I always loved that first sensation, not enough to be painful, but slick and hot. I splayed my legs a little wider as I worked to a second finger, curling and pressing up against that sweet spot until I was groaning. I only exaggerated the sounds a little before the bear was moving up behind me, one of his own fingers pressing in along side mine.

"I like a cub who knows what he wants," he said as he leaned down to kiss my shoulder, his beard rasping along my skin. I cocked my head to the side, enjoying the drag, asking for more without words. I was rewarded with his teeth skimming down the sensitive skin of my throat.

"And now that you know what's being offered–" I left off with a gasp as he pressed another finger in and curled; my own hand fell away as he started to finger-fuck me in quick, sharp little thrusts. "Fuck, yes." I drew my word out in a hiss and rocked back against his fingers.

"I won't hesitate to take it," he finished my sentence for me. Fuck, I love a man who takes what's being offered without hesitation.

"I like it rough. I don't care about a few bruises, just try not to break me," I forced out after a moment of his fingers driving me to a near incoherent state.

"I don't break my toys." He sounded amused, a little laughter behind his voice, but he did give me a sharp little slap on the ass. "And I'll wrap it before I fuck you. Don't they teach you cubs to ask for that up front?"

Not being mortal, I admit, I didn't often think about risky sex behaviors. There wasn't anything that could pass between mortal and fae. Even so, I'd learned not to fuck without a condom, not trusting someone who refused something so basic.

I turned back at him and offered a cheeky grin. "I was getting there! Maybe you should spank me to help the lesson sink in?" I waggled my eyebrows. I had a hunch he might enjoy a little bit of lip and play along with the naughty cub act.

The bear tugged me out of the spray and flipped the shower off, hauling me in his arms. He all but carried me across the room to a bench and bent me firmly over his knee. I was laughing as he brought his hand down in the first slap — nothing hard, but my breath caught in my throat and the giggles died.

"Brat," he said, the smile clear in his voice.

"Maybe." I tried to sound solemn and serious — which, to my delight, just made him spank me a little faster.

A little faster, and then harder. The blows landed with a sharp sting that made my cock rock hard against the bear's thigh. I rolled my hips, delighting in the friction and drag of my prick against his skin.

"What else would you be?" His free hand tangled in my hair and jerked my head up so he could look me in the eyes.

A keeing little sound passed my lips and I grinned at him. "A raging slut?" I offered.

"It just so happens that I have a fondness for brats _and_ raging sluts." He punctuated his words with a quick succession of swats to my ass and thighs, my gasps twisting into little whimpers and moans by the time he let go of my hair.

I didn't bother to answer him after that, and we didn't bother to speak. The hand in my hair went from pulling to holding my head down as he worked his hand over my skin. We were warm and wet from the showers, and it felt like heaven to grind as his hand worked me over; the sharpness of the initial blows faded into a deeper slow burn that left every inch of my skin hypersensitive.

I was leaking precome against his thigh and could have happily kept rubbing off against him until I came, but he pulled me up and kissed me hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep from falling off his lap– Okay, no, to be able to grind against him even more. The feeling of his erection hard against my ass was perfection.

His cock wasn't particularly long, but it was fucking thick, cut, and pierced. A barbell went straight through the head of his cock. The whole package, so to speak, was fucking magnificent. It would have only been a matter of inches to lift up and lower myself down and ride him until we were both completely senseless, but I wanted it in my mouth first. I wanted to feel the click of the barbell against my teeth. I wanted to roll it with my tongue and see if I could make him shout.

I untangled myself and dropped to my knees. The bear looked confused for a moment, but then my mouth was around the head of his cock and there was no need to do any thinking. I moaned as the salt slick precome hit my tongue and took a moment to flick and tease his slit, drawing a ragged sound from his mouth.

I matched it with one of my own as my tongue sought out the barbell, licking and twisting it until he was letting out more than just ragged groans. If there's one thing that I adore, it's sucking cock, and I'm _good_ at it. He was thick enough for my jaw to ache as I finally pulled away from licking around that barbell and took him deeper.

His hands fisted back in my hair, but he didn't drag me down. At least, not until his dick hit the back of my throat and I swallowed, proving that I could take him. Then he thrust, and I let him, choking and gasping, but fucking over the moon. When he pulled me off, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and grinned up at him.

I'm sure I looked obscene, lips swollen, cock curving erect against my belly. His thighs were shaking and he was breathless, I looked up at him, smug little smile firm on my lips. The bear just shook his head and snatched a condom from one of the many bowls tucked all over the room. He tossed it to me with a blister packet of lube, and I rolled it down over his cock, taking the opportunity to get in a few good strokes as I lubed him up.

I was about ready to start begging for it when he hauled me up on his lap. I wrapped my legs back around his waist and braced myself on his shoulders as he lowered me down on his dick.

I wasn't quite ready for it, but gods above, the burn and stretch was everything I wanted it to be. The bear held my hips, setting the pace, lowering me down by inches. I bit my lip to keep from rather creative blasphemies that confused humans.

It didn't quite work.

"Fucking gods above and below," I gasped as his cock — and that thick barbell — pressed against that sweet spot. I rocked up trying to get that sensation again, but his grip on me kept me from moving back up. I couldn't complain too much, because in seconds he was completely buried in my ass and my body was singing with sensation.

He let out this throaty little chuckle and finally let me lift up and start riding him. I practically came unglued on his lap. Between the head of his cock slamming up against my gland and my own cock pressed against his belly, I was going to last an embarrassingly short amount of time.

I tensed around him and the bear bit my shoulder, half-shouting into the bite. The jolt of pain had me shaking. "Fuck, fuck, fuck I'm gonna–" But I didn't even finish speaking before I came, shooting hard against his belly and chest.

He made his own blasphemies and my back hit the floor as he pushed us down. It jarred my body, but oh fuck was it worth it. I drew my legs up and arched against him, crying out as he slammed into me with his own orgasm.

We lay in a sweaty heap on the floor for a moment longer, the bear braced over me as I sprawled boneless.

"We should move." When he finally spoke, his voice was rough.

I just smiled and waved a hand. "Fucked the will to move right out of me," I protested as I watched him discard the condom. I was going to ache tomorrow morning, which just made me smile even wider.

Then the bear gathered me into his arms and lifted me off the floor like I weighed nothing. I made an undignified little "oooh" sound and giggled. "Better?" He settled me on my feet, holding me until it was clear I wasn't going to keel right over.

"I'd be even better for another shower and then a hamburger, if you'd care to join me?"

"A man after my own heart." The bear grinned and nudged me back toward the showers. "There is a place around the corner with the best cheeseburgers and even better milkshakes."

"Oh my gods, I walked into the bathhouse and managed to find a corner of heaven." I laid my hand over my chest and staggered back in staged surprise.

He swatted my ass and kissed me hard. "Come on, maybe after we eat we can get up to round two."

"Heaven," I repeated. We both made quick work of the showers, drying off and making our way back to collect our clothing.

The bear stared as I tugged my hoodie that was also my skin over my head. I shifted uncomfortably — I mean, yeah it smelled a little bit of saltwater and fish, but not bad or anything. Nothing stranger than anyone else who spent the day on the beach would smell.

"What? I got something weird on my clothing?" I looked down, inspecting for a spot that wasn't there.

He tugged on his own hoodie, and it made sense. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing; we were already getting funny looks from the person at the clothing check. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the street.

I inspected his skin, the fuzzy rounded ears and gingery nose that made him look like he was wearing a twee bear costume hoodie. He was almost too butch to pull it off, or would have been if he hadn't been a bear of a human.

"I fucking _thought_ you swore to the Lady of the Sea when you came." He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. Then he held out a hand. "I'm Cahal."

"Ah man, I never exchange names with my hookups." I smirked and shook my head. "You're ruining it for me." I didn't mean a word I said.

"Yeah, well you're the first selkie I've accidentally hooked up with." He nudged my shoulder and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Seamus," I told him as I took his arm. "And you are feeding me cheeseburgers and milkshakes and telling me why I never met you before tonight."

"And then round two?" Cahal asked.

"And then rounds two through the number we reach before we pass out," I promised.


End file.
